Blood Lust
by godthisaccountisembarrassing
Summary: "Don't waste it." And waste it, he did not. But when Senri wakes up with a mad desire for Takuma's blood, he discovers much more about Takuma than he ever would have expected. Shonen-ai.


(_Written at 12:26 am – don't kill me plz._

_The idea's been nagging me for a while – what happened after Shiki tasted Takuma's blood? Then my mind started toying with the whole "true-love-vampire-blood-sharing-blahblahblah" mentioned later on in the story, aaaand… this weird little ball of fluff/angst was born. So here ya go, world._

_I only read a fan-translated version of the manga, up to maybe chapter 50 or so, so… If I'm wrong about anything, just tell me and I'll gladly fix it. :)_

_Warning: Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry.)_

_Thirst. _The word echoed in Senri's mind as the burn in his throat grew stronger. His footfalls against the hardwood floors of the Moon Dormitory grew faster and more frequent, their impact resonating through the halls. All the while, his thoughts had been transformed to a primal blur, none of which he could comprehend. Just one:

_Thirsty… so thirsty… it burns…_

The noon sun was shining vibrantly through the Moon Dormitory's windows, a time at which any decent vampire wouldn't dream of being awake. _Well, _Senri thought, _maybe one._

A shudder passed through the young man as the moment flashed before his eyes for the hundredth time that hour.

_"Don't waste it."_

_As if Senri would. His tongue swiped over his friend's light wound, the warm, sweet liquid collecting in his mouth. Something flashed inside his mind, an undying desire, for more, much more than the few meager drops of Takuma's precious blood could satisfy. It washed down his throat in a quick swallow, an attempt to ease the pain, the longing, anything to stop this insatiable craving before it took total power over Senri's body. His hopes were in vain – the blood seared his throat, and the only thing that Senri could think of that could douse the growing fire inside of him was Takuma's blood, only that…_

Senri had endured and sure enough, the pain subsided in a matter of minutes, which left him with only the memory to ponder. As Senri already knew, each vampire's blood has a specific taste, the most extravagent and delicious a pureblood's, and descending down until the revolting blood of a Level E monstrosity. But no blood he had ever tasted could compare to Takuma's – even Rima fell short, though he hated to admit it. It left an ache inside of him, while no longer physical, to want another taste, just one more; even a few droplets of the scarlet liquid could suffice.

Though the insatiable lust and longing clouded Senri's thoughts, another question pierced through the blood-red mist like a knife: What could be so voraciously wrong with him to crave his best friend's blood like this? It was unlike anything Senri had experienced before, a complete contradiction to all his mother, his friends, and Cross Academy had taught him to be. It was savage and fierce, and it frightened the Hell out of him, which was why he needed Takuma now more than ever.

Senri crossed down the corridor, and another, and another, treading anxiously through a maze of hall after hall. Then he spotted it, a simple door standing on the right end of yet another long hallway. He hesitated, worried about what his friend would think about him barging in in the middle of the day, but turned the handle anyways. He needed to know, and something told him that Takuma knew more about his predicament than he did.

The door creaked slightly as it opened. The first thing to catch Senri's attention was the blinding sunlight – the drapes of Takuma's windows had been pulled all the way back so light flooded in freely. As soon as he could see, Senri looked straight across the dorm room, where a tall, blonde young man was sitting casually in a plump armchair. Senri's mouth dropped open; why in the Hell would Takuma be up at this hour? He definitely hadn't expected that, but then again, it _was _Takuma… The blonde vampire looked up from the manga in his hand, Trinity Blood, by the looks of it, and shot Senri a slightly surprised but cheery smile.

The utterly pure look in Takuma's emerald eyes made Senri take a half-step backwards, suddenly much more afraid that before. Then his pale denim eyes caught sight of Takuma's jugular vein, pulsing with blood. Though the idea of being so motivated by this little fact disgusted him, Senri stepped a whole pace forward to make up for the distance lost.

Takuma was the first to speak. "I didn't think you'd come. I was hoping, but… I suppose it worked." The last sentence was more of a murmur, and Senri doubted if Takuma had intended for him to hear it at all, though the meaning of the words flew straight over the dark-haired man's head.

"'It worked'? What… what do you-" Senri spluttered, confusion setting in along with a pang of frustration. What on earth was Takuma saying? "What the Hell is wrong with me, Ichijou?"

At this, Takuma laughed, a musical sound that made Senri's face burn with embarrassment. "How many times do I have to say it, call me Takuma," he chuckled. Senri's extended hands clenched into fists. The blonde man set down the book and stood up. He grasped Senri by the wrist, their eyes meeting briefly before Senri was being jerked across the room and deposited at the foot of Takuma's bed.

"Ichi – um, Takuma, what," he asked, tone becoming less angry and more bewildered by the second, "-are you doing?" Takuma smiled, sitting down a few inches away from Senri. He noticed with painful clarity that their legs were touching, though something trivial like that had never bothered him before, so why now? His stomach lurched unnaturally, though he had no idea why.

"Though I have to admit I was a little doubtful about your feelings too-" Feelings? What? "-I can really only think of one reason you'd have come."

Senri, still wide-eyed and unmoving, was silent as he tried to decipher his friend's words. The pause lasted for only a moment before Takuma advanced. He laid a hand on Senri's shoulder and pushed him backwards so he landed with a muffled thud on the mattress below him. The taller man followed him down, but propped himself up on his elbows so as not to be lying on top of him. He hovered maybe six inches from Senri's face, gazing at him with those infuriatingly pure emerald green eyes.

A few seconds passed; Takuma's face fell, as if only now noticing the uncomfortable silence between them. "Senri… Say something. Anything. Don't just leave me here." His voice had almost been reduced to a whine – almost, but not quite.

Senri coughed, regaining his voice. "W-what are you talking about?"

Takuma stared blankly. Suddenly, a humiliated flush spread across his face and he avoided Senri's eyes. "I… I thought you'd been craving my blood, Senri." The smaller man's eyes widened and his lungs seemed to contract. "That's why I let you taste it, to see… to see if you felt the same way."

Senri looked up at him from where he lay, at a loss for words. But Takuma expected something, so he forced himself to say quietly, "I-I think I have been, Takuma." The blonde vampire's eyes lit up. He leaned down, settling himself onto Senri and shifting his weight to make sure the other man was comfortable. Senri's heart raced, though to his surprise, not because of the circumstances but because Takuma's throat was completely exposed to him, the blood inside flowing with warmth. It took all of his self-control to keep him from sinking his fangs in.

"You can take some," he said tentatively, glancing at Senri through the corner of his eyes. "As much as you need, Senri, you can have it."

The dark-haired man hesitated, then cautiously wrapped one hand around the back of Takuma's head and the other around his back. He pulled the other man's neck to his lips and bit. As the sweet liquid flowed down his throat, he kept his eyes trained on Takuma. Although, from his position, he could no longer see the other man's face, the blonde vampire had gone oddly stiff and his breathing had become much faster, almost as if he was afraid, even if only just. Senri pulled away, warm blood trickling down his chin, and looked Takuma in the face. His eyes were wide and mouth parted slightly – he had obviously not been prepared for this.

Though his periwinkle eyes kept darting back to the wound on Takuma's neck, still craving more, he whispered, "Are you okay?" Takuma nodded weakly and motioned for him to continue. Senri leaned upwards and the blonde vampire tensed. But instead of sinking his teeth in once more, the dark-haired man swiped his tongue across the puncture holes, licking away any excess blood, his thirst suddenly satisfied. A shudder swept through Takuma and he collapsed against Senri, no distance separating their bodies any longer. They lay in silence, each contemplating the situation and the reason for their racing hearts. Finally, Senri spoke.

"Why, though? Why do I want your blood so much? It was… all I could think about." Takuma smiled against his shoulder and grabbed fistfuls of his nightshirt, pulling him closer.

"So you really do…" whispered Takuma, half to himself. Rising up slightly to look Senri in the eye, he answered, "Have you ever heard about the blood bond between vampire lovers?" Senri nodded hesitantly, wary of where this was going. But then again, he had never felt so _right _as he did now with Takuma… "Once vampires find a lover they will be with forever, only that person's blood can satisfy them. Nothing else will ever compare." Senri's heart skipped a beat – the feeling inside of him was just as Takuma described.

"Some say it's just a preference, but others think it's a real, physical condition. Whether it's because that person's blood appeals so much that we are more attracted to them, or its our attraction that envokes the addiction, no one really knows, though I'd like to think the latter," Takuma said with a small smile. "Senri, I've… I've always known you've been different. Special. And I wanted to know if you felt the same way, and if this whole blood idea is true, then…" He was starting to stammer, his fine face flushing scarlet.

"Then you must have had some sort of feelings for me, even if you didn't know about it yet." He stopped, gazing into Senri's startled face as if seeking some sort of answer to show him if he was right. Senri took the moment to wipe the blood from his face, eyes wide and vulnerable. Seconds passed. Takuma's face fell and his eyes began to glisten. He started to rise up and apologize, when Senri's brow furrowed in determination. His arms shot up and snaked around Takuma's back, and suddenly the blonde vampire was falling, pulled back down into Senri's arms. Their lips crashed together in the momentum of the fall.

Senri was putting all he had into this one gesture of love; Takuma could see that. Soon, the light-haired man had relaxed against Senri and began to kiss back, tentative at first but becoming more passionate by the second. A small groan escaped his lips as they grappled against each other, struggling to get closer but simultaneously fighting for dominance.

Takuma was the first to pull away. He pushed himself upward so he was merely straddling the other man's hips and stared at Senri, red-faced and gasping for breath. Senri looked the same, disheveled and out of breath, but a small smile was dancing across his face.

"Senri, I just realized… I've never tasted your blood before, have I?"

"N-no, I mean, no, you haven't." Senri's brows pinched together and a pout formed on his lips. _He pulled away for that?_

"Do you think I could…?" Takuma hesitated, then added, "Just a little bit?"

Senri nodded, and closed his eyes as his friend descended on him again. An idea struck him. "Wait," he ordered, opening his eyes again and grinning mischeviously. He bit his bottom lip, the fang grazing the skin deeply enough for blood to well up in shining droplets. Takuma returned the grin and rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, leaning in closer and closer until only an inch separated them.

"Don't waste it."

"Of course not, Senri."

_(I hope that wasn't too crappy… I liked it, actually, but I can always improve! Please review! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed the love that is ShikiXIchijou shonen-ai!_

_~Dove)_


End file.
